For the transport of glass substrates (inclusive of finished panels) from and to the glass manufacturer, color filter manufacturer and device manufacturer, glass substrate transport boxes manufactured by the injection-molding of various resins, such as ABS resin and polyvinyl chloride resin, or the assembling of members molded from such resins are in use. For the transport of glass substrates equipped with printed circuits, such as glass substrates carrying thin-film transistors (TFT), or complete liquid crystal cell panels, injection-molded or assembled boxes manufactured using a resin composition containing an electrically conductive polymer or an antistatic agent are employed.
The typical glass substrate transport box comprises a bottomed body and a lid, with the two opposed side walls of the body being formed with grooves for supporting glass substrates in a parallel array with a clearance provided between adjacent grooves for isolation of the substrates from one another in a vertical or horizontal position.
The typical glass substrate transport box accepts ten and odds to tens of glass substrates. The box is sometimes provided with a purging port for replacing the internal atmosphere with an inert gas such as N.sub.2.
While the injection-molded or assembled resin box heretofore used for the transport of glass substrates is capable of keeping glass substrates gas-tight, even the dead weight of the box itself is so great, for example 5-6 kg, that it cannot be easily handled in relocating, stacking or shipment.
Furthermore, the resin box manufactured by injection molding is lacking in cushioning characteristics and, therefore, virtually cannot absorb the shock and impact on dropping so that the glass substrates accommodated therein may break or the box itself may be damaged.
Furthermore, since the injection-molded resin box has a high heat conductivity of, for example, 0.26 Kcal/m.hr..degree.C., TFT-mounted glass substrates or finished panels may experience temperature buildups due to the poor heat insulation of the box during transport and the consequent dew condensation stains the glass substrates or impairs the circuits, thus detracting from the reliability of the products.
In addition, the combined manufacturing cost of the injection molds required for the molding of the body and lid of the box may amount to, for example, 15 million.about.20 million yen and the amount of resin required may be as large as, for example, 5-6 kg per box. Therefore, the total cost of the injection molds and resin material amounts to a considerable sum.